This invention relates to a disposable diaper for absorption and containment of body wastes.
Japanese Utility Model Application No. 1983-22908A discloses an open-type disposable diaper in which its rear waist region is provided in its transversely middle zone with an adhesive tape attached to an outer surface of a backsheet. The adhesive tape extends rectilinearly in a longitudinal direction of the diaper. The adhesive tape has its inner surface fixed at its lower end to the backsheet and coated at its upper end with adhesive. The diaper folded with bodily discharges can be rolled-up and held by the adhesive tape in this rolled-up state. The above-cited Publication illustrates an embodiment in which the upper end of the adhesive tape extends outwardly beyond the waist zone and another embodiment in which the upper end lies inside the absorbent pad's peripheral edge without extending outwardly beyond this peripheral edge into the waist zone.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1996-10305B discloses a pants-type disposable diaper in which its rear waist region is provided at its transversely middle zone with a tape fastener folded up in its longitudinal direction and attached in this folded-up state to an outer surface of the backsheet so that the longitudinal direction of this tape fastener may be vertically oriented. Being unfolded, a free end portion of the tape fastener serving as a fastening portion extend sufficiently beyond a peripheral edge of the waist-opening to hold the diaper in a rolled-up state without anxiety that the rolled-up diaper might be opened again. The above-cited Publication illustrates an embodiment in which the tape fastener is folded back in a Z-shape, i.e., in three sections and another embodiment in which the tape fastener is folded back in four sections.
In the examples of well known diaper as have been described above, both the adhesive tape and the tape fastener have respective lower ends fixed to the backsheet and respective upper ends in a form of free ends extending upwardly of the diaper from the fixed lower ends. It is not apprehended that these adhesive tape and tape fastener might be peeled off from the backsheet so far as these adhesive tape and tape fastener are linearly pulled in an opposite longitudinal direction thereof from the lower ends toward the upper ends. However, if they are pulled in the counter direction, i.e., from the upper ends toward the lower ends, a peeling force is generated between the adhesive tape or the tape fastener and the backsheet, under which the adhesive tape or the tape fastener may be easily peeled off from the backsheet.